


Making a Point

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sam wants to remind Michael that Gilroy is scary.<br/>Disclaimer:  I'm just playing in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Point

X X X

Sam gestures with his mojito. “Look, Mikey, I’m not one for distorting the truth.” When you raise your eyebrows at him, he goes on. “To make a point, all right? But Gilroy is beyond psychopath.”

“I know, Sam.” You say it in the same tone of voice you use when your mom reminds you the lawn needs mowing. “I don’t really have much of a choice now, do I? Work with him, or.”

Mouth flattening the way it does when Sam wants to say something. He rolls his eyes and takes a drink instead. “Just remember, you owe me a lunch for this.” Setting his drink on the table, he gets up and pats you on the shoulder.

“You know I’m good for it,” you say.

Hesitating, Sam claps his hand on your back, less a sign of affection and more a warning. “Stay frosty on this one, Mike. That Gilroy is a piece of work.” Before you can answer, Sam’s gone, leaving you with a still-sweating glass and a twenty for his part of the bill.

“Yeah,” you tell President Jackson, since he’s the only one listening, “I know.”

X X X


End file.
